


[A4M] [Script Offer] A Hellish Good Time

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Series: A Hellish Good Time [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+, A4M, F/M, Humor, M/M, Other, Tsundere, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: This started out as an M4M audio, then morphed into this (a blowjob audio with gender neutral language on both sides). It's up for anyone to record. I'm open to any kind of feedback on it, or a fill, or both! There's not too much sfx to worry about -- most of it is optional outside of the explicit sexual stuff. There's a bit of latitude in the recording/delivery to play with the humor -- it's a little (a lot) campy, but hopefully that's not an issue. If you'd like to record this or if you have any feedback, leave a comment or message me!DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: A4M - Relationship
Series: A Hellish Good Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108541





	[A4M] [Script Offer] A Hellish Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

_(SFX - Thunder/similar)_

_(Demonic laughter.)_

_(delivered in demonic basso, think Hulk Hogan impression minus the surfer talk)_

FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU DARE SUMMON ME, AZRAGOR, LORD OF BURNING IRE AND DUKE OF THE NINE HELLS? YOU, PATHETIC WORM -- _(cough)_ \-- are nothing compared --

Oh, bother. You don’t mind if I drop the voice, do you? It’s hell on my throat, ah-ha-ha. Sorry, just my little joke. Anywhere, where was I? Oh, yes, pathetic worm. You humans really do get on my nerves, you know that? A demon can -- a demon can --

_(beat)_

All right, I really must insist you stop screaming. It’s not going to help anything. 

_(beat)_

*Thank you*. Where was I *that* time? Ah… Yes. A demon can hardly settle down and relax without some jumped-up twerp of a warlock bugging him every two centuries. And then you have to go and corporate me! Eugh. It’s not that I mind having a body so much, you know, it’s the transition that gets me. Do you have _any_ idea how unpleasant it is being forced to manifest a form of thought and energy into this mundane world cell by cell, all the while under the constraint of a binding circle? No. No, you don’t, because _I’m_ the one who has to undergo all that. The sheer inconsiderate temerity you people have…

Oh, and another thing. That’s ‘Lord of Burning _Ire_ .’ Ire. Ire, as in rage? No, not iron. _Ire_ . You ought to be more careful when reading out your invocations. You could get yourself into all kinds of trouble, mucking up things like that. _(softer)_ Oh, well, I suppose I can forgive one slip… after all, the rest of the invocation was bang on. I’m here, after all, so you can’t have gone too far wrong. Yes, yes, go on and give yourself a pat on the back. It’s the least you deserve, impudent ant.

_(sigh)_ You’re not going to start sniveling again, are you? You humans. Always so _fragile_. Don’t get all worked up now. We’ve something to discuss: The matter of payment.

_(beat)_

What do you _mean_ , what payment? Don’t they teach you young warlocks anything these days?

_Self-taught?_ Oh, mother of misery, you cannot be serious… All right. Whenever you summon any entity, you must prepare proper payment. Honestly, what sort of warlock doesn’t know that? Milk for a brownie, whiskey for a _loa_ , and blood for a demon. You know, like yours truly.

_(beat)_

No. _That_ is not a blood sacrifice. I mean, it is, but what is that -- _(finger lick)_ \-- ech. Chicken. Do you take me for some kind of imp? No, no, no. This won’t do at all. Go on and get me some of the good stuff. You know. Human.

I’m -- I’m sorry, what was that? _No? Immoral???_ I’m sorry, did you miss in the section of titles you read out where it reads ‘Flayer of Souls, Devourer of Joy, Despoiler of the Innocent?’ What part of summoning a duke of the nine hells did you expect to be _moral_?

Well, then, I’m afraid I have some bad news. No offering means no pact, no pact means no circle, and no circle, as you should have read, means some very, very, _very_ bad --

Oh? So what _are_ you going to use as an offering?

Oh.

Um.

Oh.

Well, I -- I, er -- no, that’s -- no, no, the book was right, that _is_ a valid offering, I just -- well, I thought the church had burned all the texts that mentioned that, and I haven’t been offered it in a long time, and -- well, um. I didn’t think you, um… I didn’t realize you had an offering like _that_ for me.

Yes, it’s _quite_ satisfactory. Bring it over so I can have a closer look, now…

Mmh. Yes. Of course. I give my oath upon my name that I shall bring no harm against you. Now bring me that cock.

This -- mmm, I must admit this has become a rather unfamiliar feeling. On my knees, looking up at a human… Oh, but you’re not just any human, are you? Of course not. You’re a bright, talented warlock, brimming with potential and --

_(beat)_

No, of course I’m not flattering you. What would make you think that? Idiot. 

O-oh. Y-you arrogant little whelp! Did you just -- Ack! How dare you poke me with your _mmmmmph… (kiss)_ c-cock. Mmmmm… well, _you’re_ aroused. Is it that exciting, seeing an elder demon of Hell itself on his knees in front of you? Oh, I bet it is. I bet you just want to grab me by the horns and stuff that fat cock into my throat, and fuck my face until you explode, don’t you? Well --

_Not. Yet._

I want to have my fun first. Just stand still, there’s a good human, and let me… _oh_ … hold you. This cock… This _cock_ . This, little warlock, is art. Oh, yes, it most certainly is. Kneeling before you, wrapping my fingers around it feels so _right_ . I-I mean, uh, holding it. Yes, uh, because of this… _fuck_ , it’s thick. And heavy, too… _(deep breath) Unh_ . That -- fuck, that’s strong! Are-are you sure you aren’t demonspawn? Just breathing you in is making me hard… _(deep breaths, slightly shaky)_ Fuck...

I can feel your arousal. Your cock is so hard… I can feel it throbbing, practically jumping in my hand. And so hot, too… It must be aching right now. So desperately eager, so painfully in need of a warm, wet hole to bury itself inside. 

Do you want that?

Do you want me to wrap my lips around your cock and push it down my throat?

_Good_.

_(blowjob sfx here)_

Mmmh. Oh, _hell_ , human, you taste delicious. I haven’t had a cock like this in far, far too long. There’s something about you humans… you so often disappoint, but then one like you comes along and -- _mmph!_ You…

_(beat)_

Y-yes, I… I’ll get back to sucking. This fat, fine, _delicious_ …

_(blowjob sfx here)_

Mmm? Oh, you’re… yes. I can tell you’re close. Your body is practically _screaming_ it. Mmmm, how I would tease you if I had you in my palace… You would know such pleasures that they would become as agony, and such agonies that they would become as pleasure. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I wouldn’t _hurt_ you. 

_(smaller voice)_ I don’t know if I _could_ hurt you. With this magnificent cock attached to you…

_Ahem._ N-no, I’m not delaying you. But… um… 

You can use my horns, if you want. I mean. To brace. And, you know.

_Fuck my throat._

Yes, I mean it. I won’t punish you for it or anything. Yes, human, I’m serious. What, are you scared? One of Hell’s nobility is offering you the opportunity to treat him like a common whore, and all you can do is stand there slack-jawed and --

_(Throatfucking sfx, moaning, gagging)_

N-no! Don’t stop! No, don’t worry! _I said don’t worry! I don’t need to breathe! Just fuck--_

_(Throatfucking sfx, gagging, moaning, swallowing)_

Oh…

Oh my. 

Yes, that… I think _that_ is well and truly sufficient payment. You have my compliments, human. Few can measure up to a demon lord. Your cock… _you_ … are… ahem. _Very_ much to my tastes.

No, shut up. I’m _not_ blushing. That’s a demonic glow, that is. I’m _not_ blushing! 

_(beat)_

Oh, and human… you had better be careful. You may think lust is my primary sin, but I can be greedy as well. I know what I want, and you… you will give it to me. In every deliciously sinful way I can devise… _(evil laughter)_

_(long beat)_

Oh… oh, right! So what did you summon me for, anyway?


End file.
